dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Al Kale Locations: * :* :* Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Don Carlos Other Characters: * * Father Fernando Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Big Shot Other Characters: * Billie Wilson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Deborah Wallace * Michael O'Mara Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Wolf Lupo Other Characters: * Frankie * Kraus * Martha Rodgers Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Flint Other Characters: * Fain * Henry Grant * Joe Morgan * Skinner * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Millennium Edition: Sensation Comics #1, and Famous First Edition C-30. * "Wonder Woman Arrives in Man's World" is reprinted in Wonder Woman Archives, Volume 1. * This is the second appearance of the Earth-Two Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman appeared last as a back-up promotional feature in All-Star Comics #8. She also makes a chronologically earlier appearance in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #159. * This is the first appearance of Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet. Sometimes referred to as the invisible robot plane, the jet is a common means of transporation for both the Earth-One and Earth-Two versions of Wonder Woman. The modern Wonder Woman uses a variation of this Golden Age concept, however her plane is actually a Lansarian Morphing Disk. * Colonel Phil Darnell (referred to only as Colonel Darnell in this issue), appeared last in All-Star Comics #8. He appears next in the first story in Sensation Comics #2. * Steve Trevor chronologically appeared last in in Wonder Woman (Volume 1) #159. His last actual appearance was in All-Star Comics #8. He appears next in Sensation Comics #2. * The Black Pirate appeared last in Action Comics #42. He appears next in the second story in Sensation Comics #2. * Donna Bonita appeared last in Action Comics #42. She appears next in the second story in Sensation Comics #2. * Don Carlos appears next in the second story in Sensation Comics #2. * Joan Fortune appears next in Sensation Comics #2. * Joe Morgan's name is not revealed in this issue. His identity is revealed in All-Star Squadron Annual #1. * Wildcat (Ted Grant) appears next in Sensation Comics #2. * The Origin Of Mister terrific is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. * The Origin Of Wildcat is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. | Trivia = * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is the inspiration for Ted Grant becoming the Mystery Man known as Wildcat. | Recommended = * All-American Comics * All-Star Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * Sensation Comics article at Wikipedia * Black Pirate biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Gay Ghost biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Little Boy Blue biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Mister Terrific biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Steve Trevor biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wildcat biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Wonder Woman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Sensation Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}